Attack on Titan Drabbles
by Doctor Armin the Hufflepuff
Summary: A compiled list of my Drabbles. Some are good, others are not my best work. Mostly Ereri or Jearmin with some other pairings thrown in. Rated M as some Drabbles contain sexual content.
1. Ashamed

Ashamed

Pairing: Eren/Levi

Summary: Eren walks through the town and the townspeople don't take very kindly to him.

Eren flinched slightly as another small rock hit his shoulder. He walked through the market way and tried to ignore the shouts full of disgust and anger. He had been pelted with rocks and angry cries of "Monster!" since he had began the walk to the inner wall.

He felt ashamed. He had thought he was doing humanity a favor by taking out Annie. Eren felt a small blush of embarrassment rush to his cheeks as he thought to himself. 'They don't care about you. After all, you're just one of those filthy monsters you want to kill. They probably wish I would start by killing myself...' Eren thought as he walked and he hung his head, allowing himself to be pelted with rocks and insults.

Levi glanced back and watched as Eren walked with his head down. He saw a small pebble smash into Eren's spine and the boy completely ignored it.

Levi slowed slightly and allowed himself to fall into place next to Eren. Levi looked over at Eren and wrapped an arm easily around his shoulder. Eren lifted his head and looked over at Levi, and allows a small smile to grace his lips.

Then a rock hit Levi in the back.

Everyone grew eerily silent as Levi stopped in his tracks. The captain picked the rock up from the ground and turned to the people lining the street.

"Is this really how you treat someone who has sacrificed his own humanity to save yours? Pathetic." Levi said in a monotone before continuing down the street with Eren.

The townspeople stopped after that, as nobody wanted to get on the bad side of Humanity's Strongest.

Eren leaned his head against Levi's shoulder and mutters something softly. A small smile fights it's way onto Levi's face at the faint "Thank you."


	2. Happy Birthday, Eren

Happy Birthday

Pairing: Eren/Levi

WARNING: Sexual Content

Summary: It's Eren's birthday and Levi gives him a surprise...

Eren laughed and took a sip of his drink. Hanji, who was sitting across from him joined in on his laughter and almost choked on her water.

Levi was unamused.

Everyone was having a wonderful time at Eren's birthday dinner. Armin sat next to Jean, along with Sasha, Mikasa, and Erwin. The group of seven had planned out Eren's birthday a few days prior, and everyone seemed to be having fun.

Except for Levi.

Eren sat next to Levi, and faced Hanji and Mikasa. The Captain seemed bored and unamused despite Hanji's crude impression of a duck. He had no clue how he could cheer the Captain up.

But Levi sure knew how to cheer Eren up.

Eren straightened up abruptly when he felt a hand on his thigh. He glanced over at Levi, who was wearing the same bored expression as he had been the entire dinner. Eren looked back at the others, who were laughing over another failed attempt at an animal impression by Hanji. He joined in, laughing with an obvious fake tone.

The hand moved.

Eren nearly choked on his water as Levi's hand moved, shifting up towards his waistline. Levi kept his continual expression and Eren laughed along with his friends like a moose having a stroke. Hanji and the others gave him a few strange glances as he took a bite out of a lamb chop.

Levi's hand slipped into his pants.

Eren glared over at Levi and quickly proceeded to join his friends in casual conversation. He glanced down at his plate to hide the quickly growing blush on his face. Levi's expression was unchanged as always. Armin looked over at Eren, who ducked his head as if studying his food. Mikasa, Hanji, and Sasha seemed oblivious to the flustered Eren.

Levi's hand reached out and wrapped around Eren.

Eren didn't believe he could get a hard-on that fast. It was scientifically impossible. He bit his tounge, holding back a gasp of surprise. Levi's face seemed almost like a mask it was so perfectly still. Erwin started a conversation with Levi, who promptly began to talk to Erwin.

Levi began to move his hand along Eren's length, at first slowly but he began gaining speed as he went. Armin turned to Jean and the entire table began to laugh at another one of Hanji's jokes just in time to smother Eren's small moan. Levi didn't seem to even move, and was still talking to Erwin. Eren moved one hand down to the side of his chair, where he caught the side of the chair in a death grip. He tried very hard to put on a mask like Levi was doing, and failed miserably. Levi began to tease Eren carefully with his hand, all the while chatting to Erwin.

"Is something wrong, Eren?" Hanji asked.

The entire table fell into silence and looked over at Eren.

"Uhm, no. Everything's f-fine." Eren stuttered like a deer caught in headlights as everyone watched him. Hanji rose to her feet and set her hands on her hips.

"You don't look fine Eren. Are you sure?" The researcher asked, watching Eren closely.

"I'm FINE, e-everything is fine. I feel fine. I'M OKAY, REALLY HANJI!" Eren stuttered and shouted the last part as Hanji began to walk around the table.

The researcher frowned and returned to her seat, and mumbled something quietly. After a few awkward moments of silence, the conversation started up again. Levi began to speed up, obviously trying to finish Eren. Eren looked over at Levi and reached down, to stop Levi before it was too late. Eren pulled Levi's hand out of his pants and rose from his seat with a fake yawn.

"I'm going to bed now, if you don't mind." Everyone muttered something under their breath, ranging from "okay"s to "good night"s.

A few minutes later, Levi rose to return to his own room, only to find Eren waiting. Levi took Eren's hand and led him into the room, shutting the door behind them.


	3. Sleepover

Sleepover

Pairing: Eren/Jean

Rated: T

Summary: The 104th and Squad Levi have a slumber party and draw lots for whoever has to share the bed. Takes place just after the cadets of the 104th join the Scout Regiment.

"Quit squirming" Eren muttered in the direction of the person sleeping next to him. The two-toned teen beside him only kicked him harder. Eren sighed at the perspective of a sleepless night, WITH JEAN, and thought back to that stupid game.

(((((((We're in the past now bitches))))))

Eren climbed the stony steps of the old castle that had recently become his home, making his way to Armin's room. It was near the top, making the huge climb a hassle, but Eren didn't mind. He even took a small delight in knowing that Jean would have to make the huge climb up as well. It had been Armin's idea to throw a party, in celebration of joining the Scout Regiment at last.

Most of the senior scouts didn't want to attend, but, of course, Hanji had climbed on board faster than anyone. Most of the 104th were also attending, the ones in the scouting regiment in particular, and Annie had been allowed to attend as well. He arrived at the ordinary wooden door and knocked, silently thrilled that he wouldn't have to spend this night in the basement.

A long-haired blond man opened the door, grinning at Eren and letting him in. Hanji, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, and Krista were already inside, and chatting a bit loudly. Eren heard Krista greet him, and walked over to talk to her and Mikasa for a while. As he spoke to Krista, people gradually arrived. After a few minutes, Jean, Reiner, Bertholt, Ymir, Annie had arrived. The room was quite small, forcing them to crowd in, but it was lively and jovial.

The night wore on and Hanji beat her record by drinking an entire bottle of wine in 1 minute, 12 seconds. Armin called the attention of the whole room, holding Hanji's empty bottle.

"Hey! It's time to decide who gets the bed... and Reiner just gave me an idea." Armin went through the small crowd to the center.

"Make a circle!" He said, placing the bottle in the center.

"Whichever two are last, since we have an even number, are going to share the bed." Eren grinned, scanning the crowd. '

Anyone but Jean.' He thought silently. Armin spun the bottle, and the whole room held their breaths. After what seemed like hours, it stopped.

"Reiner and Mikasa!" Armin announced, sounding a bit relived it wasn't him. He spun the bottle again.

"Bertholdt and Connie!"

"Annie and Sasha!"

"Hanji and Ymir!"

"Me and Krista!"

Everyone in the room grinned, looking straight at Jean and Eren. "You've got to be shitting me."

((((((((Present bitches))))))))))))

Eren pulled the blankets over him a bit more, trying to both get warm and stop himself from falling off of the bed. He looked at the crew on the floor, wrapped in thick, soft comforters. He was jerked out of his thoughts by being nudged almost off of the bed by Jean's foot, causing him to grasp at the blankets and Jean himself to avoid falling right on top of Connie. He heard a snigger from Jean on the other side of the bed.

"What's the matter, Eren?" Eren scowled.

"Fine, if you won't let me have any room, I'll take it myself," he whispered quietly, climbing further into the bed and ending up draped across Jean defiantly.

Jean licked his shoulder in retaliation, right where his short-sleeved green shirt had slipped. Eren pushed himself away with a start, and felt his face flush with heat. He silently thanked the fact that it was dark, and turned to face Jean.

The barely taller boy was smirking at him. Eren felt a rush of confidence run over him and he lunged at Jean, licking his face to get back at him. Eren pulled away from Jean, only to find Jean moving toward his face. He felt Jean's lips softly brush onto his own.

Eren stiffened at first, but relaxed and leaned into the short kiss. They separated slowly, Jean looking embarrassed and shy, and not at all expecting Eren's next move.

Eren leaned into Jean and once again their lips met. Jean stiffened this time, and he froze for a moment before sliding one hand into the small of Eren's back and the other into Eren's hair, tugging slightly. Eren leaned into the kiss as Jean replied, and he set one hand on Jean's biceps with the other against his chest.

The kiss stretched on, and they pulled away several times only to shift position and rejoin at the lips. Eren was propped up on his elbows, still making out with Jean, who was chest to chest with Eren and supporting himself with his hands. Neither of them heard the door open, or the lighting of a lantern.

"HOLY SHIT." A clear voice rang out.

Eren and Jean froze with their lips still pressed together, both wide-eyed.

They heard several sleepy mutters and another clear exclamation from Connie, "EREN?!".

They began to spring apart from each other, but the damage was done. Ymir, Krista, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Annie, Hanji, Reiner, Bertholdt, Armin, and one shocked-looking Levi stared up at them. Eren stared back with a small string of drool dripping down his chin- probably Jean's. Jean buried his face in the pillow, but his scarlet ears were visible.

"I KNEW IT!" Hanji screeched. The overly excited researcher sprung over to the bed, and studied the two like they were specimens. Levi turned and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Armin buried his face in his hands and proclaimed, "Eren, you're washing my sheets tomorrow."

Mikasa hastily pushed Sasha away from herself before the others noticed that Sasha had curled up on Mikasa's chest. Bertholdt pulled Reiner closer and gave Eren a sympathetic look. Connie and Annie busted out laughing. Ymir smirked and lounged on Krista's lap. Eren turned away with a crimson face and pulled up the blankets over his head. Jean did the same. Nobody noticed Eren slip his arm around Jean's waist before he fell back asleep.


End file.
